Christmas with the Sparrows
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Okay, we're gonna see what happens when the Sparrows get together for Christmas. By Sparrows I mean the cast from The Pirate's Child series, savvy? Everybody's heading off to Shipwreck Cove to celebrate Christmas...pirate style! REVIEWS ARE WANTED!
1. Chapter: Introduction

**Christmas with the Sparrows**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Author's notes: Okay, peoples I'm completely bored out of my mind so…I'm just gonna write a Christmas story about the Sparrows. And by Sparrows I mean the ones from The Pirate's Child series which is mine BTW.**

**Okay, this is set after Longing for Freedom so we got the whole gang here, Jack, Arabella, Rose, Jason, Mattie, and Cassie. Now let's see how this goes.**

As the sun was setting making orange lights dance off the waters of the ocean, a young woman about eighteen years of age stood by the railing of a ship with black sails otherwise known as the Black Pearl. It had been about a month since her recent adventure on the high seas which included her getting kidnapped twice and having to defeat an army of hypnotized pirates. And after all this ended, the man of her dreams got down on one knee and pledged his heart to her. She of course accepted his offer of marriage and was counting down the days till she became Mrs. Rose Baudelaire.  
But for now she had to wait with her family for another three years. But at this time of year, she wasn't so sure about spending time with her 'family'. Actually, her family was known as the infamous pirate family, the Sparrows. In other words, crazy relatives that show their love to each other by trying to kill one another. Well, that was the extended family anyway which she didn't see too often, but now she and her immediate family were on their way to spend time with them because of one thing…Christmas.

Rose didn't really understand why the Sparrows spent Christmas together since they were pirates and didn't do all the things normal families did at that time of year. But when she asked her father this, he simply said "We have our own ways of celebrating this holiday, luv." She had a feeling this Christmas was going to be very…interesting.

"_Oh bad can a Christmas at Shipwreck Cove be?"_ she asked herself. I mean she has dealt with pirates on a regular basis so how much more trouble could come from spending time with the rest of the Sparrows? Oh if only you knew, Rose. If only you knew.

**Author's notes: I know it's a short first chapter, but I'm trying to keep this story short because Christmas Eve it tomorrow and Dad's cooking steaks right now so I need to hurry this up. Dang that stuff smells good!**

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely and I'm talking very lovely. Please? I've got some chocolate chip cookies? Anybody? COME ON!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter: Holiday Cheer Not

**Chapter 2: Holiday Cheer…Not**

That night after Jack and Arabella had gotten the five-month-old twins to sleep (well, it was mostly Arabella's doing), they lied on their bed in each other's arms. "So exactly how many people are going to be at this…gathering?" Arabella asked her husband.

"Honestly, Belle, I have no idea. You never know just who will show up in Shipwreck for Christmas." Jack replied a tad nervous about taking his wife and children there. Well, only a _little_ nervous. His days of not wanting to become a pirate have long been over and he's learned to appreciate his family more, but he was still a little worried about his children in that place. Oh well, he knew it was going to be fine in the end. _"Anything to get Rosie's mind off the Baudelaire brat."_ He thought to himself. He still didn't like Klaus even after all this time and the many times the young man had saved his daughter's life.

"Do ye think Constance will be there?" she asked with a slight scowl on her face.

This just made Jack chuckle, "If I know Jim which I do very well, he'd never miss this. And if I'm correct, that woman won't let him go anywhere without her." He replied with am evil grin on his face.

Arabella's scowl became clearer, "I was afraid of that." She mumbled.

Jack chuckled as he pulled her closer, "Just think of it this way, it'll be the first Christmas since we got our daughter back."

Arabella raised an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked knowingly.

Jack just smiled evilly in reply, "Oh, did I?" he asked.

She just rolled her eyes at her husband, "Ye're completely hopeless, Jack." She said before scooting closer to him.

"And yet ye still love me." Jack added still smiling.

* * *

The next morning, Shipwreck Cove came into view. Jack was standing by the helm watching his childhood home get closer and closer. Staring at the approaching island brought back so many memories, memories of his childhood, his oldest daughter's birth, and the meetings of the Brethren Court. Of all the memories that stood out more the first time he'd actually told his wife that he loved her was it.  
A smile spread across his face as he remembered that, but then he realized the crew was probably watching so he straightened up and started barking orders at them. As he was walking around the deck, he spotted Rose tying up some loose lines with that blank look on her face that was usually there when she was thinking. Jack smiled evilly as he walked over to her slowly and then poked her sides making her jump at least two feet into the air with a shriek. She quickly turned around and slapped her laughing father in the shoulder, "Don't do that." She grumbled and turned back to her work.

Jack stopped laughing and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Did I scare you, luv?" he asked

"No, you just annoyed me." She replied flatly.

"Sounds like somebody's still a little upset, eh?"

Rose smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, "No, but I have to miss him a little bit. I mean he is my fiancée." She said with a slightly evil smile on her face. She knew she was driving her dad crazy when she mentioned this little fact.

Jack saw the evil glint in her eyes and frowned, "Don't remind me." He grumbled.

"What exactly is gonna happen when we get there?" Rose asked changing the subject.

Jack just shrugged, "Oh, the usual trying to kill each other or getting completely drunk. Either that or the children are running around the house screaming at the top of their lungs."

"Sounds like fun." Rose said sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it, kid." He said while looking straight ahead as the ship entered the cove. It was tricky, but this crew had done it many times before so it was smooth sailing** (excuse pun).**

* * *

After the Pearl was moored to the dock and everything was secure, Jack, Arabella, and the kids headed toward the Sparrow house/ship/shack. Of course when they reached the 'door' they could hear the fighting and the children screaming as they ran through the house. To think they'd have to put up with this for a good week and a half. Arabella was a little nervous about the twins being there, but then she remembered that the twins should be used to this kind of behavior by now since they did in fact live on a pirate ship.  
Jack quickly opened the door to reveal the room where the Brethren Court held counsel. The room was completely empty, but they could still hear everyone else in the next room. Slowly and cautiously they made their way further into the room and stood in the doorway that led into the main room of the Sparrow house…er whatever you want to call it. And this was where they found some of the family. Jim and Teague were sitting by the far wall arguing about this or that while Jourdain chased Lucas around the house trying to kill each other. When Lucas looked up and saw Uncle Jack and his family, he stopped which made Jourdain bump into him. Jourdain was just about to yell at his twin brother until he saw his uncle. "Uncle Jack!" the boys yelled as the ran to their uncle and almost knocked him over.

Jason tried to hide behind his sister so the boys wouldn't see him. After their last encounter, he realized just how annoying his younger cousins were. Unfortunately, the boys spotted their older cousin right after they tried to tackle their uncle. "Hey Jason!" they said as they jumped off of Jack and headed toward their cousin.  
Rose smiled down at her little brother as she stepped out of the way and let the twelve-year-old terrors kill him. The boys immediately jumped on him and tackled him to the ground while laughing their heads off. Jason glared up at his sister as she continued to smile, "Traitor" he muttered as he pushed the boys off.

Jim and Teague stood up and greeted the rest of them, "So we finally get to see the new additions." Jim said as he looked down at the twins in Arabella's arms. "What were their names again?" he asked in a voice that made him sound like the idiot he was.

Arabella rolled her eyes at him, "This ones Mattie." She said while motioning to the little boy who looked far too much like his father, "And this is Cassie." She said motioning to the cute little red-head in her arms.

Jim took a good look at Mattie and laughed, "The poor kid looks like his old man." This got him a slap upside the head from Teague.

"You and your brother look a lot alike, you idiot." Teague pointed out.

Jack threw his head back and laughed at this while the rest of them just chuckled under their breaths. Jim shot Jack a mean look, "I can still kick yer ass, baby brother." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, grow up" Constance said as she walked into the room with Michael on her hip.

Jim smiled evilly at her, "Are ya going to make me, darling?" he asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

Constance just glared at him, "Not now" she grumbled as she set Michael down who ran to his brothers. She then turned her attention to Jack and Arabella's twins and started talking with Arabella about this or that while the men went on and on about fighting the Navy and plundering ships. Rose sighed as she walked up to the room she usually used when she came here and fell face first on the bed. This was going to be a very interesting Christmas.

**Author's notes: I probably won't finish this by Christmas, but I am going to stay up late tonight to write another chapter and or watch the Muppet's Christmas Carol.**

**Please, oh pretty please review. I'll update faster if you do!**


	3. Chapter: Dinner with Pirates

**Chapter 3: Dinner with Pirates**

"ROSIE!!! Dinner's ready!" Jack yelled from downstairs as Arabella, Constance, and Jessa set the food out.

Rose groaned as she rolled onto her side and looked at the clock on the wall which read 6:00. So with a sigh, she stood on her feet and began to make her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw all the Sparrows such as her family, Teague, Jim's family, her dad's cousin, Valerie, second aunt 'Quick Draw' McFleming, and her great Uncle 'Ace' Brannigan. Everyone was either talking (or yelling) at the top of their lungs while the kids tried to punch each other in the face. _"Oh, the joys of having a pirate family."_ Rose thought as she sat beside her Aunt Jessa. Her aunt was a lot like her when she was younger so they got along just fine. Plus Jessa had been trying to convince Jack that Klaus was just the kind of person Rose should marry. Of course, since Jessa was the youngest, Jack insisted that his 'baby sister' didn't have any idea as to what she was talking about.  
Rose sighed as she propped her elbows up on the table. This was going to be a long Christmas. Jessa saw the look on Rose's face and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, Rosie. It'll be over soon…enough." Jessa said in a not-so-certain voice.

"I'm just not used to this kind of thing yet. Usually Christmas was just a day for show. The Stevens always made it look like we were a happy family, but in truth they were happy and I was miserable. All Christmas really was to them was a time to keep up appearances and make people think they have the perfect life." She explained glumly. Rose hated remembering the memories of the Christmas' she had with The Stevens. Sometimes she still had nightmares of what Henry would do if she didn't play the part perfectly. Subconsciously, she touched the scar on her arm from when he threw her across the room into a glass case. To this day, she wondered if Christmas would ever be like it was when the Baudelaires were still around.

Jessa sighed and put her arm around Rose's shoulders, "I think it will get better once you finally see what's really supposed to happen this time of year."

"I sure hope so." Rose muttered

As the family 'ate and or scarfed down', Lucas thought of an idea. With an evil smile on his face, he took his spoon and flung some mash potatoes on his twin brother. Jourdain looked up at him and sneered when he saw the innocent look on his face. He too grabbed his spoon and flung whatever else he had on his plate at his brother. But of course he missed and it hit Jason. Then Jason grabbed a piece of ham and threw it at Lucas who ducked out of the way making the piece of meat hit Jim right in the face.  
Jim being the immature person he was then threw it at Jack. And before you knew it a whole food fight had started amongst the family. Valerie grabbed a turkey leg and threw it at Brannigan who was trying to throw stuffing at Teague while he threw mashed potatoes at Rose. Arabella then grabbed a couple of rolls and started throwing them Constance while she tried to pour gravy down Jim's shirt. Food was every which way you looked and the entire family was covered in what used to look like a nice dinner. Of course pirates being pirates enjoyed every minute of this and were laughing their heads off as this continued.  
Finally Teague grabbed his pistol and shot into the ceiling making everyone stop, "That's enough of this." He said, his voice full of authority. The kind that got everyone to shut up and do as he said. Everyone stared cleaning up while Constance shooed her kids into the wash room to get cleaned up. After a while the kitchen was back to where it started, not so clean, but cleaner that it was after the food fight. The men and a few of the woman all went outside and probably got cleaned up by jumping into the water while Rose, Constance, and Arabella stayed behind to just clean up in the washroom.

After getting all the mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing and turkey out of her hair, Rose went back up to her room and collapsed on the bed thinking about what Jessa had said. Maybe it would get better once she saw what a real Christmas was like. Well, a Christmas with pirates that is.

**Author's notes: Sorry, it's short, but I'm trying to get in as much of a break around the holidays as I can. But don't worry, I think I might have a pretty good plan for the next chapter.**

**Well, as always reviews help with the updating process…so click the button already.** **And Merry Christmas.**


	4. Chapter: Christmas Past

**Chapter 4: Christmas Past**

_The wind blew cold outside her window as a five-year-old Rose sat on her bed clutching her doll to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to remember her parent's faces. They had gone away so long ago that she was starting to forget their faces. Whenever she'd ask about them, Anna or Henry would ignore her. Now she couldn't take it anymore. She missed her parents too much especially now that it was Christmas.  
Being as quiet as she could, Rose slowly got off her bed and walked out the door of her room. Slowly, she tip toed downstairs and to the front door. It opened with a loud creak that made her tense up and freeze thinking the noise had awakened the Stevens. But after a minute, she heard nothing but silence. So she then stepped out into the cold and began to walk in the snow in only her slippers. She turned right on the street and began to make her way down it. The wind ripped through her thin nightgown, but she didn't care. She just wanted her mother and father. _

_But when she reached the end of the street, she began to realize she had nowhere to go. She didn't have a clue where they were. This brought even more tears to her eyes as she clutched her doll to her chest. She stood there shivering in the cold crying for her parents until she felt strong and rough arms pick her up off her feet. When she saw the angry face of Henry Stevens she began to shake with fear. "What the hell are you doing out here, young lady?" he demanded to know._

"_I…I…I'm looking for my Mommy… and Daddy." She replied stuttering._

_Henry's anger worsened, "They aren't coming back so I'm your father now." He said through clenched teeth._

_Rose started to sob as he began to carry her back to the house, "No you're not. I want my daddy!" she cried as she began to struggle in his arms._

_Henry just ignored her and stomped through the doorway. "Anna!" he yelled as he made his way up the staircase. Anna walked into the hallway and looked at him curiously as he carried Rose into her room as she continued to sob her little heart out. "Go get my bag!" he yelled over Rose's cries. "Oh, shut up" he said as he dropped her onto her bed.  
A few minutes later, Anna walked in with Henry's black bag. "Get the medication and needle." He ordered. When Rose saw Anna pull a needle out of the bag, she began to scream and tried to get away, but Henry grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the bed. Anna prepared the needle and handed it to Henry. Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw the needle penetrate her skin. After a minute or two, the room began to spin and she fell into a deep sleep, but not before she heard a sinister voice whisper, "Your parents no longer exist, Rose Arabella Stevens."

* * *

  
_

Rose's eyes shot open as she became conscious. She sat up and put her hand on her chest as her heart beat quickened. Everything was becoming so clear for some reason and now she was beginning to realize why. Apparently Henry had been giving her those shots ever that Christmas night, but he told her it was because of allergies. In truth, it just wiped the memories of her parents from her head. That was one Christmas memory she could've lived without.  
With a large intake for breath, she stood up and grabbed her housecoat and slippers which wasn't fancy but still did the job. She figured no one would be up so she just walked down the stairs only to find her assumption was wrong when she heard the soft music coming from the front room. She looked into the doorway and saw Teague sitting in a large chair playing his guitar. Not wanting to disturb him, Rose turned around and was about to head back upstairs when Teague looked up, "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" he asked.

Rose turned around and stood in the doorway, "I wish." She muttered.

Teague sighed, "With all the things you've been through in your short years I'm surprised you can sleep at all."

"Sometimes I wonder." She mumbled.

Teague motioned for her to have a seat on a crate that sat next to him. She did as he asked and sat down. "What did you see this time?" he asked.

"Something I wish I hadn't." she muttered looking down at the floor, "Seems like all the holidays do for me is make me remember the horrible memories that happened during those times."

"It wasn't right you had to learn about the cruelty of this world at such a young age." He mumbled while still picking his guitar.

"It's too late now." She replied glumly.

Teague placed his hand on Rose's shoulder, "Ye're lucky to be alive, child. Most girls would've died in those situations."

Rose sighed, "I almost did." She muttered.

"That man was lucky Baudelaire finished him off before we did." He said with a slight chuckle. Rose smirked a little at this.

"Yeah, but even it still doesn't fix my experiences with Christmas and all." She said while fiddling with her locket.

"Give it time, Rosie. Eventually, this all won't matter."

Rose just sighed, "I hope you're right." She said as she stood up.  
As she left the room, Teague wondered what exactly had gone wrong in the past for her. _"No doubt, Henry Stevens made the poor child suffer more than any normal adult could bare."_ He thought as he continued to play. He wondered if things might have been different if Jack had never left Shipwreck after Rose was born. Either way, Rose needed to learn that this time of year was all that bad.

**Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long, but I've gotten busy with a new story and since I'm co-authoring it with someone it's taking longer than it usually would. I'll try to update the other when I can.**

**Please review. I like hearing from you people and suggestions are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter: Oh, the Joys of Christmas

**Chapter 5: Oh, the Joys of Christmas**

The following morning after a night of little sleep, Rose hid her face in her pillows and wrapped the covers tightly around herself. Shipwreck Cove for some odd reason seemed to be getting rather cold. Either that or Rose was not getting as much rest as she thought. _"I'm sure they won't mind if I miss breakfast for just another hour of sleep." _Rose thought as she sunk down deeper into the bed.  
Oh, how wrong she was. Not ten minutes later, Rose's door banged open with a loud BAM as it hit the wall, "Oh Rosie Posie! Sun's up and breakfast is nearly on the table!" her incredibly annoying Uncle Jim shouted as he stomped over to her bed, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." He said as he tried to pull the covers off of her. Rose just groaned as she held on tightly to the blankets and tried to sink down farther into the mattress. Jim chuckled evilly as he tried to pull the blankets from her face, "That was a bad move, Missy." He said with the infamous Sparrow smirk on his face.

Rose was about to retort when she felt arms slipping under her and lifting her and the covers right off her bed. "Ah!" she yelped as Jim threw the blankets off of her before throwing her over his shoulder, "Put me down this instant!" she screamed as she smacked her uncle's back.

"I told you to get up, Rosie, but you didn't listen so don't get mad at me." Jim said, still grinning evilly as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Uncle Jim, this isn't funny nor is it a pleasant experience. NOW PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" As Rose said this, she grabbed Jim's pants and pulled up hard.

"Oooofff…" he said as he nearly dropped his niece. While groaning at the pain in his 'family jewels', he sent Rose a terrifying glare, "That was called for, young lady." He said through gritted teeth.

Rose just smirked smugly at her dear uncle, "I told you to put me down, but did you listen? Nope." She said before turning on her heal and heading back upstairs to get dressed.

Jim rolled his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen and sat down on the bench. Constance soon came in with a tray of pancakes and set them down on the table before turning her eyes towards her husband, "What's the matter with you?" she asked, noting the slight pain on his face.

"Blame it on Jack's little brat." He growled, staring down at his empty plate.

"What about my brat?" Jack said as he walked into the room before sitting himself down across from his brother. When he saw the look on his brother's face, he smirked evilly, "I hope you learned a valuable lesson, dear brother. Never throw Rosie over your shoulder." He said before laughing at his brother's misfortune.

Not much more than an hour later, the rest of the Sparrow clan entered the kitchen and began to devour the large breakfast the older women had made. The adults mainly just stuffed their faces and complained about the East India Trading Company and Brethren Court affairs while the kids were bouncing up and down in their seats screeching about the fact that Christmas was tomorrow. Rose looked around her at the crazy bunch of dirty pirates that were her family. The enjoyment of spending time together (in their own piratey way) wasn't an act like it had been with the people Rose had grown up with most of her life. No one even bothered to care what the others around them thought. Was this what a real family was supposed to be like? Was this the attitude real families had when it came to spending Christmas with each other? Rose had seen a few glimpses of real family Christmas when the Baudelaires still lived across the street, but that had been it. After all these years, would she finally see the truth of what a real family was?

Rose felt someone nudge her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts. When she looked up, she saw her father sit down beside her with a curious look on his face, "Something on yer mind, luv?" he asked.

Rose shrugged as she let out a sigh, "Not really, I'm just tired I guess." She said as she fiddled with the leftover pancakes on her plate.

Jack shook his head in disbelief as he saw the far away look in the young woman's eyes, "Darling, don't you think I tell when you've got yer mind on something? Ya get the same look on yer face that I do when I'm thinking hard. Now tell yer dear, old dad what's troubling you."

"Just trying to forget my past I guess." She replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Jack's curious look turned to one of hurt and sadness at the thought of his oldest daughter not understanding what Christmas was supposed to be like. For most of her life, she'd gone without any kind of love. She'd had to fend for herself since she was no more than a toddler. It just simply wasn't fair, but it seems life is never fair.  
Quickly taking a look around to be sure no one was paying attention, Jack tapped Rose on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him when she looked up. He then led her out the back door and over to the old, wooden dock that was behind the house. After they both sat down on the edge, with their legs dangling over the water, Jack wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Ya know, just this morning, I was thinking about the first Christmas yer mother and I had with you."

Rose smiled as she leaned her head on her father's shoulder, "Well, are you just gonna mention it or are you gonna tell me the story?" she asked.

Jack laughed before going into the long story of that first Christmas he had with the family he and Arabella had created. Rose drank up every word her father said as he continued the story. She loved nothing more than just sitting here beside her father as he told her of her past. She especially liked the part where she said her first word. "To this very day, yer mom still gets irritated when I remind her of that." Jack said with his infamous smirk on his face.

Rose laughed as she pictured the annoyed look on her mom's face when she'd said 'dada' before 'mama'. Unfortunately, this lovely father/daughter moment was interrupted when they heard a loud scream come from the house along with a horrible stench of burnt flesh. Thinking someone was hurt, Jack and Rose hurriedly jumped up from where they sat and ran to back into the 'house' as fast as their legs could carry them. As they ran toward the sound of the scream, the horrid smell became even stronger. When they finally reached the den, they found Collette screaming at the top of her lungs as everyone covered their ears. Rose looked over at her brother and whispered, "What's that smell?"

Jason sighed as he shook his head in annoyance at the screaming, but really, he was trying his best to hide his amusement, "Fried pussy cat"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head, "It's a long story which I'm sure I'm gonna have to explain to keep Mum and Da from skinning me alive."

Everyone was covering their noses, trying to block out the horrible smell. Jim, thinking Collette was the one hurt, was hurriedly looking her over trying to see where she'd been burnt, "What happened, lass?" he finally asked when he couldn't find where she'd been hurt.

Collette stopped screaming long enough to point at Jason and her twin brothers before shouting, "They threw my kitty into the fire!"

Jack, Arabella, Jim, and Constance gave their sons and nephew(s) accusing looks. Jason, not wanting to get in trouble yet again, stepped forward and explained, "Lucas and Jourdain were provoking the stupid fur ball and the next thing I know, the idiotic animal jumped onto my face and started clawing at it! I did the only thing I could do and threw that blasted cat off me! It's not my fault it landed in the fireplace and wasn't able to get out before it got fried!"

Now everyone else was trying to hide their chuckles as Jim and Constance turned on their two oldest sons. Collette continued to bawl her eyes out, but Rose was starting to think it was only to provoke her parents to further to giving the boys a harder punishment for traumatizing their little sister by killing her cat.

However, once Jim and Constance had removed their kids from the room, everyone broke out into loud and long fits of hearty laughter. It seemed there was never a dull moment in the Sparrow residence. Christmas just made the weird and sometimes hilarious moments multiply!

**Author's notes: I know, I'm pushing it again! But I'm hoping I can write the final chapter before Christmas is over. I failed miserably last year, hopefully I'll do better this year, but I can't make any promises cause I don't know what's gonna happen.**

**Boy howdy! We've got a blizzard down in my area. And to think, the ONE year I didn't really want a white Christmas…IT HAPPENS and it happens HARD! People will be lucky if they can leave their driveways in the morning. Good thing our neighbor has a tractor.**

**Anyways, can anyone guess where I got the cat idea from? I'll give you a hint. It's from a Christmas movie that is downright hilarious. However, I did have to tweak it a little for the pirate world.**

**Please, oh please, give me some reviews! I'm trying my best to write for you guys. Just a few reviews and I'll be happy! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!**


End file.
